Lost love
by GaLe forever9087
Summary: Gajeel is avoiding Levy, and Lucy,Juiva,Lisanna,and Erza through sad Levy a sleep over,Lily and Erza play match maker. GaLe [one-shot]


Yay for match making!...Yay! Yes I am a weird,random and cheerful girl. Don't own anything but my love for this couple,match making,and plot as well title. **Yes by the way I do know this is rushed but it always happens. -crys- **

_**Confessing gets complicated**_

Levy sat on her couch,her knees to her chest and her chins on her knees. Once again today for the 2 week,Gajeel didn't talk to her or when he did he acted nerves followed by him running away. She couldn't help but feel upset from this. They were so close but now it seemed their. Like Levy did something for Gajeel to not like her now. She wanted to cry and burst out in front of him why was he doing this but every time she just ran home,upset.

Suddenly a knock was formed on her front door. Wiping her tears,she made her way to the door. Taking deep breaths before opening,she layed her hand on the nob and turned it,pulling it open she saw her friend Lucy,Lisanna,Juvia,and Erza. There wore kimono's and had Blankets,pillows,movies,and some snacks. Looking utter surprised Levy raised a eyebrow.

"Hey Levy! Were here for a sleep over!" Levy squealed in surprised,moving out of the way so that they could come in. So they did,closing the door Levy couldn't help but wonder why they wanted to come over for a sleep over.

"So why are you guys here?" The girls only gave off a giggle. Looking at each other they stopped and Lucy sighed. Walking up to her,Lucy told her. "We noticed you are very upset lately so we all decided we have a sleep over to cheer you up!" Levy ave a small blush. Looking at them,her eyes still wide,she smiled. Oh how tonight was going to be fun...

"Come on Levy!" Juvia,Lisanna,and Lucy recall dragging the bookworm into her living room of her small home. Erza smiled before following._ They'll make it_. Erza thinks,know exactly what has been going on these past few weeks. Soon he girls were giggling in the living room as they watched a movie called..."Bleach movie 3: Fade to black."

"Ichigo and Rukia are mean't to be!" Lucy repiled smiling as the others shook their head yes. But Erza and Levy. "No its Ichihime!" Levy replies cheerfully. Erza nods agreeing with Levy's words. "Well then who ends up with Rukia?" Levy had a slight blush on her cheeks when Lisanna asked that. "Renji duh!" Erza nodded with a small nose bleed. These wizard girls...are fan girls of soul reapers.

"Uh huh" Erza responds nodding again. "Now Levy please come with me." Erza said grabbing Levy's wrist and walking out of the room and into the kitchen. "Ok Levy what is going on with you and Gajeel?" Levy quickly blushed. Erza knew what was happening but she wanted to hear it from Levy.

"N-N-Nothing..." Levy shutters nervelessly making Erza grin slightly.

"Oh really? I do recall seeing you and him hanging quite a bit and now hes ignoring you. So what did you do?" Levy blushes slightly more with a very mad look on her face. Why does she think she did anything. No she didn't,he did,the bastard is ignoring her without telling her why which just made her heart shiver. The bookworm thought they were close,they trusted each other but now hes just blowing her off like they didn't even share that great bond. Levy shrugs telling Erza from her body language that she is not sure.

"I see,so he did it all of a sudden without telling you why." Levy nods and raises a eyebrow suddenly when Erza looks to the window which is cracked a little. "Why are you guys spying on us?" The two heard squeals and a "JUVIA IS BAD A SPYING!" Followed by some crying.

_**~Else where~**_

"SHUT UP YOU CAT!" Gajeel shouts loudly at Lily who is smirking as he eats a kiwi. This exceed sure did know how to piss Gajeel off,but luckily every time the poor dragon slayer gave in and told his partner whats up.

"Why should I? I am just wondering why your being a bastard and avoiding poor Levy." Gajeel crosses his arms not telling him anything as he turns his head away from him. Lily grins. Oh I can make you tell me Gajeel...Lily thinks.

"So be it. Hmm I wonder who she will move on to after she moves on from you, Maybe Jet,droy. who knows. Maybe she'll even have kids and tell them how she loved you but since you avoided her she moved on. Just think,Levy giving her virginity to another man other then you..." Gajeel slammed his hand on the table. His cat just knew how to play with his mind. Gajeel began to think of all that,someone doing her who wasn't him!.her having kids with someone other then him,and her moving on from him.

"FUCK! Fine you fucking stupid cat,I will tell ya!" Lily only chuckles and smirks even more.

"Thank you." Lily tells him as he grabs another kiwi,lays back on a pillow and waits for Gajeel to explain. (A/N: Lily is like a boss XD)

"So...Lately I have been feeling some retarded shit called L-L"

"Oh Gajeel you can't even say a simple word like Love?"

"SHUT YER TRAP!" Lily only chuckles again waiting for him to continue. "So I just kind of started avoiding her so I wouldn't but now cause of that fucking sentence you said I am fucking worried and now J-J-"

"Jealous"

"YES THAT!" Yawing Lily rises from he pillow and jumps down to the ground. "Well if you don't want any of that stuff to happen Gajeel then I suggest you either go to her place or...just go to her place and bring her here." Lily walks out the front door followed by him walking to the side of the house.

"Did you do it?" A female recalls to him from the shadows. "Yes I believe so,what about you Erza?" Erza smirks. "Lets just say shes on her way." The to get each other a thumbs up. Fuck they just did a fucking match making thing.

**A half hour later!**

A sweaty Levy ran up to the door. She wore a short white dress,she had no shoes on,it began to rain,her hair was down,she was shivering like crazy and had mud on her from falling into a mud puddle. Knocking slightly she panted hoping Gajeel was still awake. After a long minute he opened the door only to be utterly shocked from her appearance.

"What the fuck happen to you?!" Gajeel shouts pointing at the small girl. "Why?" Levy asks "Why are you avoiding me?!" Levy pouts a litle taking deep breathers still. Gajeel looks at her eyes noticing she is full of hurt and pain from what he had done.. "A reason..." Gajeel recalls rolling his eyes,crossing his arms.

"Then tell me the fucking reason!" That got his attention. Did she...just cruse? Gajeel asked in his head. The shrimp never cursed unleash she was be on mad or be on upset which rarely happened.

"Fine I will but get in here,you don't want to get fucking sick now do ya?" Levy nodded,walking in to only be utter shocked. It was CLEAN! Levy always imaged his place to most likely be the most messes place in the world.

Levy turned around and started to say "So whats-" but was cut off by Gajeel grabbing her waist and pulled her up,holding her body very close to his. Levy blushed madly from this action.

"Um..Wh-What are you doing?" Levy asked nerveless,looking down. "I am not good at telling so...Ima just going to show you." Gajeel crashed his lips on to Levy's. Levy's eyes widened from this action,she tried to struggle out of the kiss but Gajeel's other hand grabbed her wrists. This cause Levy to whimper. Yet she kind of liked being kissed by him. Making a small giggle,Gajeel broke the kiss smirking at the small girl.

"There how about that reason?" Levy smiled,wrapping her arms around his neck,giggling more.

"I Liked it,you know your very comfortable." Rolling his eyes once more Gajeel crushed his lips to hers. It wasn't long tell the two made it to Gajeel's room,slamming the door shut.

"We did it." Lily said smirking.

"Good now Mira owes me some Kiwi's and you some cake." The two started to walk to the guild tell.

"What about the other girls?"

"Nah there most likely squealing about this anime character from bleach named byakuya..."

_"But were anime characters!"_ Lily thought confused.


End file.
